When you left me
by Hoshi-Shindou
Summary: Rin had just returned to her home land after being kidnapped by bandits. It had been scary for her. For a time she had said that she had almost given up all hope of ever being rescued from the man who had raped her every night.


**Chapter 1**

Rin had just returned to her home land after being kidnapped by bandits. It had been scary for her. For a time she had said that she had almost given up all hope of ever being rescued from the man who had raped her every night. Sesshomaru had killed him once he had found her and carried her home on his back after the great defeat. When Rin woke up the next morning, she had noticed huge, black bags under her husbands eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" she had said.

"What?" he had asked her back. They were in her room.

"You look so exhausted. Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"Rin, when you were taken from me, I couldn't sleep for one night until I knew that you were safe. Here. And with me where I could watch you sleep peacefully. As long as I know that you are sleeping in my bed with me, then I can sleep as well without fear. Rin, I don't want to lose you again. So, tonight you will bed with me and we will sleep together without fear. Okay?" he explained.

"Alright." she answered.

And now they were sitting at the dining room table in the castle of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" said Rin when she had finished eating. "I think that I might be pregnant from that bandit. Could we have Miss Kagome come over to check me out? Just to be safe before I make love to you again?" she asked with deep pain in her facial expression.

He sighed. "Of course" he said. "I will fetch her later." he said as he finshed his breakfast and left the table.

Later that night, Kagome came over with her usual yellow bag. "Me and Rin are going to lock the door to this bathroom. Do not try to come in no matter what." instucted Kagome to the great inu-youkai.

"Miss Kagome, what are we doing?" asked Rin out of pure curiosity as Kagome pulled a few things out of her bag. She held one of the small items up for Rin to see.

"This is called a pregnancy test. It will tell us if you are pregnant or not." Kagome explained. "Sometimes it doesn't work right. Let's just hope that now isn't one of those times."

Kagome showed Rin how to use the tester and Rin used it on herself.

She came out possitive.

"Possitive? As in...I'm pregnant?" Rin said, tears swelling in her eyes. "NO! I don't want to have the child of that bandit!" She cried. Kagome wrapped her in her arms and held her close.

"I might be able to help, if you're willing to trust me. It's risky, but it could get rid of the baby before it's born."

Rin looked up into Kagome's eyes. "Are you sure? Are there really things out there that can get rid of an unborn baby?"

"Yes, but they only exist in my time. Meaning we'll have to find some way to get you through the well. Are you willing to give it a shot?"

Rin nodded. "If it will get rid of this abomination, I'm willing to try anything."

"I'll explain to Lord Sesshomaru, if you'd like."

"Oh Buddha!" Rin sobbed. "How would he react? He'll leave me for sure."

"That's not true, he worked far too hard to save you from the bandit to leave you. You have to trust him to that." Rin nodded and they exited the bathroom together.

"Well?" Sesshomaru said gruffly when he saw them. Rin was already scared to face him. She stood stiff before him with her eyes wide in fear. "What is it?" He asked, taking in Rin's reaction to him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, she's pregnant. It wasn't anything she could control. But there's a way that I may be able help." Kagome explained.

"And how is that? There are no methods in this time to stop an early pregnancy! And there's no way in hell that she's going with you!" He yelled. Tears were once again streaming down Rin's beautiful face. "Don't cry Rin, you're not in any trouble." He said, wiping away her tears. "What are you still doing here? You are dismissed!"

"But Sesshomaru-"

"Dismissed!" Kagome left. There was nothing left she could do but wait. She would camp outside the castle that night. Just in case they changed their minds.


End file.
